True Immortality
by Led Floyd
Summary: The Forth Great Shinobi War has come to a close that was over 2000 years ago. Naruto traveled around the known world looking for an answer to everlasting peace, he decides to join Fairy Tail, but for what reason? May contain Spoilers.Rated M Just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

Hello all! This is my first story and I don't expect it to be without fault, so if you could review and tell me what I did well and what I didn't do well and how to improve that would be great. Thank you, Led Floyd.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi"**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>It had been many years since the Forth Great Shinobi War had ended, Naruto had learnt to get along with the Kyuubi (Kurama) as well as obtaining the powers of the other tailed beasts that they presented him during his fight with Tobi.<p>

However it had not all been a cake walk. Many lives were lost along the way. Naruto had had to watch his sensei die in front of him, protecting him from a particularly nasty jutsu. Many of his closest friends had also died during the war.

When the war was finally over, few of the remaining rookie nine were left. All that were left was himself, Shikamaru, Lee and Shino. The rest of the nine including Gai's team had perished, including Saskue, which Naruto himself had killed after Saskue had killed Sakura, tricking her to believe he was good again before pushing his arm through her chest with a Chidori.

The final battle between them had been bloody. Naruto had learned from the war that not everyone can be saved and trying to save Saskue only served to harm others more. It was because of this fact Naruto had gone all out on Saskue. The area of the battle became torn and ruined by vast explosions caused by jutsu after jutsu.

Once Saskue was defeated and the war was over it still didn't get much better for Naruto. Due to the tailed beast powers, affinity with Nature chakra and his Uzumaki heritage, Naruto was unable to die of old age and had to watch the rest of his friends grow old and die. The immense tailed beast chakra healed most wounds he came across without much difficulty, as such, making him pretty much immortal not only in life but in battle too. Naruto had achieved what Orochimaru, Tobi and others before him had failed to achieve before, True Immortality.

Naruto's dream of peace passed on by his master, Jiraiya, was still his goal, and it was achieved after the war as all the villages had banded together. However, although he stopped most people from causing hatred to others, a divide soon appeared many hundreds of years after the war. A new land had been discovered far to the west, and now that the Elemental Nations were not distracted by fighting each other, people were able to settle there and create a new region. As people began to spread over this new land, they began to think of themselves as being different to that of the Elemental Nations. They practised different techniques, different methods of fighting, as well as different cultures and religions. It was not long before they declared independence from the Elemental nations and a war ensued. The war took 60 years before the Ninja and their way was wiped out. The new form of techniques these people used, they called magic.

Naruto had been at the head of the ninjas during the war against the mages and due to sheer numbers and the lack of skill the ninjas of that generation had because of prolonged peace, the Elemental Nations had been utterly crushed. Naruto had taken to leaving his land and travelling around the known world keeping a disguise up until all who knew him died.

Although it may not be his people who he walked amongst anymore, Naruto kept his promise to his teacher and was constantly trying to 'remove' troublemakers to prevent a chain of hatred from forming. That had happened thousands of years ago, it was hard to keep count of the years when they meant very little to you.

It was around ten O'clock when Naruto left the inn he was currently staying at on the outskirts of Magnolia. He walked out of the inn onto the street.

Naruto looked about 19 to 20 years old, his hair had become longer, much like his father's, as did his face that had become more shaped and less rounded as it had been when he was 16. His clothing was much like that of a jounin, black trousers, green flak jacket, and the typical Uzumaki spiral sewn onto his right arm and back.

_'Right,_' he thought to himself, '_It's about time I looked for Fairy Tail. I hope it's still here. God this place looks different to what it looked like 300 years ago._'

Naruto continued to walk further down the road keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of Fairy Tail. "Come on, it can't be that hard to find the guild in this town" he muttered to no one in particular. It was then when he felt a tap on his shoulder that he turned round and saw a woman in her early twenties standing behind him. "Sorry," she said, "I couldn't help but over hear that you were looking for a guild." She said politely.

"Ah yes...wait was I speaking out loud?" Naruto asked, "God I'm starting to lose it a little bit ya know?" The woman smiled, "Yes you were, but anyway the only guild around here is Fairy Tail, is that the one you were looking for?"

"Yeah that's it. Would you mind telling me where it is? I haven't been here in a while you see." Naruto said, "Well you're in luck, I'm on my way there anyway so feel free to tag along."

"Thanks a lot! I was starting to get fed up of searching around for it." Naruto replied.

"So," The woman asked, "what brings you to Fairy Tail? It's not often we get visitors outside of the guild unless they want a job done."

"You're in Fairy Tail?" Naruto shouted out, "That means you're a mage then?" he asked. "Yes I'm just on my way back from doing a little early morning shopping before everyone starts drinking in the bar." She said facing Naruto. "So what was it you wanted with us?"

"Well I was hoping I could join the guild, you know so I can take jobs on as I'm pretty tight for cash." Said Naruto, "Is it hard to get in?" he continued, "Well it depends on what the master thinks of you," she said, "We're almost there now so you can ask him yourself."

It wasn't long before Naruto and the woman were at the doors of Fairy Tail and they could already hear the noise of a fight going on from inside. "Wow it seems a bit noisy inside..." Naruto said, "Yes well Its usually that way anyway, just be careful you don't end up being dragged into one of their fights, they get a little carried away sometimes." The door flew open as a guy around 17 wearing nothing but boxers, flew out onto the step in front of Naruto. "Natsu! I'm going to kill you, you pink haired bastard!" he yelled, running back in through the doors. "Ok thanks for the warning." Naruto said nervously looking at the guild. "By the way, I never got your name." He said, "Oh sorry, my name is Mirajane Strauss." She said offering out her hand, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" he replied shaking her hand.

Entering the guild and keeping quietly to the side of the room Naruto followed Mirajane to the bar where she pointed out an old man sitting on the bar drinking. "That's Makarov, the guild master." She said, "If you want to join ask him." She smiled, "Good luck! This is a nice guild so if you get in, I'm sure you will enjoy it, oh and don't worry about the fighting, they're all ok really." Naruto looked at her and nodded his thanks. He walked over to the old man on the bar and stood right in front of him.

"Hey old man I want to join the guild!" Naruto shouted at the old man trying to make his voice heard over the still continuing fight just behind them. "Eh? You think you got what it takes o be a Fairy Tail mage then?" Makarov asked, "Damn right I do! I wouldn't be here asking ya otherwise!" Naruto replied, a look of determination in his eyes. "Alright come with me to my office and I'll see what you're made of."

Naruto followed the old man up the stairs and through a door leading to his office. "Take a seat here boy." He pointed to a chair opposite his desk. Naruto sat down as did Makarov at his own desk. "So, let's get on with it. What's your name and what's your reason for wanting to join Fairy Tail?" He asked Naruto eyes locked on to his, "The name is Uzumaki Naruto, and to be honest I want to join as I have nowhere else to really go. I've heard that Fairy Tail is a good guild where everyone has a lot of fun and each mage is like a family member to one another." Naruto continued as he looked back at the old mage, "It's been a while since I have had any fun, and just by walking in, I know this place is right for me." Makarov stared at Naruto for a moment longer before replying, "I think you'll find Fairy Tail to your tastes. Each individual here has their own story to tell as well as their own reason for joining the guild. I am sure you have a story to tell, I can see it in your eyes. You've got the thousand yard stare about you. I can tell you are a true fighter, one that does not leave his comrades to die. And in my eyes that's good enough for me to let you join the guild." Naruto smirked to himself, he couldn't help it, it had been to long since he was part of something and boredom slash loneliness had got him pumped up for this. "However," Makarov continued, "I have yet to see or hear anything about your abilities and would like to have a quick demonstration of your skills. Don't worry about it now, I'll have someone to take you on a mission with them."

"Got it!" Naruto said as he leaped up from his chair, "I won't let you down you can count on that!"

"Alright, good to hear that. I suppose we should tell the rest of the guild we have a new member. Follow me back to the bar." Naruto followed Makarov back to the rest of the guild where the fighting had died down slightly. All that was left was Natsu and Grey arguing with each other. "Ok everyone!" Makarov began, "I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our latest guild member, Uzumaki Naruto!" They cheered and raised a mug of ale to their newest member, downed their pint and continued at what they were doing. Mirajane walked over to Naruto with a smile on her face. "Glad you could make it in I was sure you would anyway, you had the right personality." Makarov looked towards the girl, "As I'm sure you're aware Mirajane, Naruto has still not shown us what he has to offer to the guild in terms of power and skill and I would appreciate it if you could assign him a mission with one or two of the other guild members. Perhaps Erza and Grey would be a good choice for him to go on a mission with since they're both quite level headed when Natsu is not around." He said with a small smile on his face, "Ok master I'll sort out a job for them to do. Erza should be back from her training soon." Mirajane said, "There's a job here to wipe out a bandit camp that has been robbing a few farmers north east of here. It pays quite well, 120,000 jewels. That would mean you will able to get yourself a cheap apartment to stay in while you do your jobs Naruto."

"That job sounds good enough for me. When can I get started?" Naruto asked, "Grey!" Makarov shouted, "Go find Erza and tell her to come here. I have a job for you both." Grey looked shocked and scared as the thought of Erza made him tremble. "Haha Grey! You're gonna die!" Natsu laughed, earning a smack on the head from Grey. "As soon as Erza gets back then you can start your job Naruto." the old man said, "Speaking of which she's here already." Naruto turned round to see a woman around the same age as Mirajane walking up to Makarov. "Erza, this is Naruto, our newest member of the guild." Makarov said wasting no time. "Although he is a member, I would like you and Grey to clear out a bandit camp towards the north east to test his ability so we can see as to what kind of mage he is."

"Of course Master and welcome to Fairy Tail Naruto." She said rather sternly. "Thanks Erza, when do we leave?" he asked, "We'll go now. Grey," she called to the ice mage, "we're leaving now, get your clothes on."

"AHH! How the hell did my clothes come off!" Grey yelled. "Does this always happen to him?" Naruto quietly said out of earshot to Mirajane, she turned to him and laughed slightly, "That's the best thing about Fairy Tail, everyone has their own odd little quirks about them!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well here is the first chapter. I'm not too sure how good it is so just pass that on to me in the reviews. I am open to taking in ideas that I can as the story progresses although I already know whereabouts this story is going.

I'll try get the next one up soon, have fun! Led Floyd.


	2. Chapter 2: Bandits

Hello all! Here is chapter two. Just want to thank those of you who submitted a review, it's good to have them so I know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. If I didn't know, how would I ever improve?

Questions will be answered at the end.

Oh and if I have to; Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. It's pretty damn obvious as I'm not Japanese and if I did own them, I probably wouldn't be writing on this site, I would be writing manga.

* * *

><p>Erza had told Grey and Naruto that the camp wasn't too far away and should take them two days to reach. From what Naruto had heard from Grey, Erza <em>was <em>scary. "Naruto, whatever you do, don't get on her bad side." Grey looked across to Naruto, "If you do, you'll be dead before you know it." He looked pale, as if remembering 'unfortunate' occasions in which he pissed her off. "She can't really be that bad," Naruto said, "I've heard some stories from the Sorcerer Magazine, but seriously, like anyone could scare a person so much so that he ended up in a psychiatric hospital."

"You don't even know the half of it..." Grey remarked. "Alright, we stop here and camp till tomorrow." Erza said in a demanding tone. "What! You're joking," Naruto replied, Grey just face-palmed, _'What did I just tell him about getting on her bad side...' _

"Why are we stopping now? We could go on for at least another half hour!" Erza looked at the blond man with an unreadable expression on her face. _'God this is it...We've lost our newest recruit into Fairy Tail and it's not even been a whole day since he's joined...'_

Needless to say, Naruto found out why Erza was known for being scary and why Grey had told him not to get on her bad side.

It was morning when Naruto regained consciousness. "Fuck I need some pain killers..." Naruto muttered to himself. He looked up to see Grey and Erza getting ready to leave. "Good you're awake." Erza said with a stare that could reduce a man among men to a whimpering puppy. "We have made good time, we should be their soon." Grey walked over to Naruto and helped him up of the ground, "What did I tell you?" he whispered out of ear shot from Erza. "Ok Ok, I get it now, don't mess with Erza and she won't mess with you." Naruto said.

When Grey was ready to go he noticed Erza walking over to him. "Grey, remember what Master said. Keep an eye on Naruto throughout the mission. He has an unusual power about him. Make sure you do this for Master, it's unusual for him to be so serious over something." She said.

_Flashback_

"_Erza," the old man said to the redhead in his office, "I want you and Grey to keep an eye on Naruto. He has a vast amount of power within him that I can sense, even though he's hiding it very well." He continued, "It seems somewhat familiar, I'm sure you have sensed this too" Makarov said. Erza nodded slowly, "I know what you mean, but I can't put my finger on it."_

_End Flashback_

A few miles further down the road Naruto spoke up, "So you guys, what kind of magic can you do?" Erza was first to reply, "I can equip and re-equip over one hundred different suits of armour and weapons." Grey was next to reply, "I have an affinity to ice magic. I can create any object out of ice."

"Cool! Let me see!" Naruto exclaimed. "You will see our powers when we fight the bandits and we will get to see yours too." Erza cut in before Grey had a chance to perform his magic.

A few hours later, the three of them stood on a hill facing down on the camp below in a long green valley. "There seem to be more of them than we expected." Erza said, eyes scanning across the tents that the bandits have used as a temporary form of residents.

The camp had hundreds of tents and many more men around outside of them, sharpening weapons, cooking food and having general banter with one another. One bandit was pulling a man who looked to be in his 60's by the hair towards another group of men. To which they started using him as a punching bag. "We've got to do something quick!" Grey said as he started running down the hill.

"Wait!" Erza's voice made him stop, "It's likely they have more people somewhere that they have abducted. If we go in there fighting them face on then we could put them all in danger." Before the three could formulate a plan, one of the bandits punching the man pulled out a knife and shoved it into the man's chest. "Shit they killed him! We can't hang around any longer!" Naruto yelled, Grey nodding in agreement. "Ok the situation has changed. We'll just have to fight them face on. Naruto will you be alright? Can you handle this?" Erza said not knowing she was severely underestimating their newest member, "Damn right I'm fine!" he said, "Let's stop them before they kill anyone else!" Naruto, Grey and Erza began running down the hill, "Try not to kill anyone but if you must, it can't be helped." Erza said.

It wasn't long till the three of them entered the camp, shocking them men nearest as they were knocked off their feet by the charging mages. Naruto was first to make an entrance and punched a man so hard he went flying back knocking over several men in front of him.

_'Right then, where are these hostages'_ He thought to himself as he jumped over another bandit before landing a double leg kick in the chest of a second. "Three mages from fairy Tail have entered the camp!" One bandit yelled down the valley, "Kill them!" he shouted followed by barbaric cheers amongst the men. Naruto turned to see a magic circle with a spear made of air hurtling out towards him.

"They can use magic too? Alright I have had enough of this shit. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** He yelled, performing the necessary seals. The air shot out of his mouth much faster than the spear was moving ripping it and the man to shreds. "Oops may have gone a little to overboard. It's been a while since I have used these."

Pulling out a kunai he charged to a group of bandits with their swords drawn. Naruto cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Jumping over a sword swing he saw Grey make a giant hammer made of ice before hurtling it towards a small group of men. "Wow so that's what it looks like. Cool!"

"Oi! You've made a big mistake coming here," A man almost twice the size of Naruto said, walking through the group of bandits who were eager to get out of his way. "I'm going to stuff your head on a pole and leave it outside the camp to let others know what happens to those who mess with us!" He roared, as he began to swing a large battle axe from above his head. Naruto wasted no time at all, **"Rasengan!"** he yelled, as a ball of blue swirling power formed in his right hand. It collided with the man's axe. Pushing the ball through the metal tearing it up like soft bread, the jutsu went straight into the man's chest. The giant bandit yelled in pain as the Rasengan started to carve through his ribs before sending him spinning backwards into a tent then out the back taking most of the canvas with him. "You really shouldn't have underestimated me." He said calmly as the bandits began to back away. It was then another group of bandits ran past absolutely panic stricken. "Run! They're too much for us to handle!"

"Titania is here?" one of the bandits close to Naruto said, the news obviously shocking him. Others began to looks more uneasy whilst some lost their nerve and joined the other fleeing men.

"Looks like its all coming to a close then. Better finish this up quick." Naruto said to himself. Pressing his hands together Naruto seemingly disappeared into thin air shocking the remaining bandits. "Where's he gone? One bandit yelled looking at his colleagues. They all looked as confused as he did when suddenly Naruto appeared behind one of the men swinging his elbow into the back of his head before disappearing again. "What the hell?" the bandit yelled. He turned to see another two already falling to the ground, both unconscious.

"This is crazy! W-what kind of monster are you?" He stuttered. Naruto then appeared right in front of him. Grabbing the frightened man by the collar he lifted him up into the air.

**"Where are the hostages?"** Naruto spat, voice laced with malice. The man started to speak but no words would come forward. It was as if a huge amount of pressure was squeezing the life out of him. He looked into Naruto's eyes as they started to turn from blue to red. **"Where are they?" **Naruto continued. The man, who had now pissed himself, could only point to a large tent behind the one Naruto had sent the giant with the axe through. Naruto flung the man towards a tree with a sickening thud knocking him out cold.

Taking a look around to check for more enemies, he saw Erza and Grey finishing the few remaining bandits off. Deciding it was safe to let the hostages out, Naruto walked towards the tent that the bandit had pointed to. Going inside he saw a cage placed in the middle filled with people. They looked scared. "What's going on outside?" One man said, "Don't worry," Naruto replied, we've come to rescue you. The bandits have been taken care of, we're just here to let you go."

With that Naruto pulled out an old knuckle duster like the one Asuma used to use and sent an odd magic through the metal. It glowed blue and Naruto slashed twice at the bars with the strange weapon cutting clean through the cage. With a load clang, the metal fell to the ground and I only took a split second before the prisoners leapt free and began to run. The hostage who had talked to Naruto before came up to him, "I can't thank you enough, they kept dragging one of us out every day to kill for no other reason than fun." The man was shaking. "My father was among them, he was taken out earlier today." He said as tears began to appear in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that..." Naruto said. _'His dad must have been the old man who was killed earlier.' _Naruto thought to himself."Did you see him?" The man asked, "He was taken out moments before we heard the panic outside." He continued. Naruto nodded slightly. "WHERE IS HE!" the man yelled, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and shaking him. "WHERE IS HE!" He yelled again before collapsing to his knees, breaking out into tears. "He's dead." Naruto lied. He hated lying to people, but he knew that if he thought there was any chance at all, of the bandit who killed his father being alive, he would never rest until he avenged him. Naruto had seen this happen before and couldn't let it happen again. Revenge destroys lives. Revenge only leads to more hatred. By lying to this man, he would actually be helping him overcome this grief in the long term.

Naruto turned to leave the still sobbing man to see Erza and Grey walking into the tent. "This mission was much worse than expected." Erza said, a grim look on her face. "We better get back to master and tell him what happened." Naruto and Grey nodded. The job had originally said only around thirty bandits were in this area stealing from this village, however after looking around a bit they noticed that more than one bandit group were camped here at the time. Another bandit symbol from another faction was found calved into a stolen chest in one of the tents. It seemed that these two groups, the second one being the larger, had joined together. The most likely reason being the plentiful plunder that was available to them in the area. Erza had concluded that it was of no fault of the mission description, as a hostage who had stayed behind to help the Fairy Tail mages had told her that the second group had only arrived a couple of days before they had.

It had been two days since the fight with the bandits and Naruto, Grey and Erza had arrived back in Magnolia. Erza had refused to accept the pay as she had said that freeing the hostages was enough to make the whole incident worthwhile, much to Grey and Naruto's protests.

Once back in Fairy Tail, Erza went with Makarov, up the stairs to his office, to discuss the mission events and of course, Naruto. Erza walked into the office and took a seat in front of his desk. "I take it that it all went well?" Makarov asked politely, "Yes it went well other than there being more bandits than expected and a death of a hostage." She said looking down at the floor. "Don't worry yourself over it. It couldn't be helped I'm sure and what's more important is how are new recruit did." He replied. "Well I saw some of his fight but had to concentrate on the bandits for the majority of the time, but Grey told me about most of the bits I missed." Erza said, "He can use wind magic strong enough to blow at least a fair few enemies off their feet." Makarov nodded, "Ah so he can do wind magic then. We don't have many wind mages in Fairy Tail so it looks like my decision was a good one." He continued, "However," Makarov said, "Did he use any odd spells at all?"

"From what I have heard from Grey, Naruto is able to make a ball of magic in his hand and slam it directly into his enemy. In our fight he used it on a large man and not only did it send him flying with a very bad injury, but it also cut through his metal axe with ease." Erza said. Makarov looked up at this obviously thinking. "He also managed to scare a bandit half to death just by speaking with him. We both felt an evil power from Naruto, but it was in such a small amount, we disregarded it due to the circumstances we were in."

"Ok Erza, I think I have heard enough. Tell Naruto he should ask Mirajane for a Fairy Tail tattoo as he is now officially part of the guild." Makarov said. "As you wish Master." Erza said, turning to leave. Once she had shut the door Makarov stood up from his chair and started to pace around his office. "Naruto," he said to himself quietly, "Where have I heard that name before..."

* * *

><p>Ok. That's it for now and I am away for the next 4 days so don't expect anything during that time.<p>

Q1: Will this be a harem?

A1: Probably not. I am almost certain that it won't be but if it is, I can assure you that it will not be all happy and nice. Meaning I may have to include a death of a close one.

Q2: Who will pair with Naruto?

A2: I haven't really given much thought to it yet so I'm easy. Feel free to post ideas and I'll see which one I like best.

Enjoy the rest of your week, I know I won't. Until next time, Led Floyd.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Well here is the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I am sorry this one took so long. I have been very busy with work and this had to come second to that.

Oh and here is a disclaimer. I don't know if I need one but here is one anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did, I would probably be Japanese.

Anyway please enjoy the new chapter.

Led Floyd

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Naruto was pleased with his tattoo. Naruto had got it done on his back, and it was of a reasonable size. "That must hurt quite a lot" Cana said, a keg of ale in both hands, "Most people have their tattoos quite small."<p>

"It's not too bad." Naruto replied, his shirt off as he sat on the bar next to Cana peering back at the tattoo. Cana took a large swig of her ale. Going completely off topic she asked, "Why did you choose to join Fairy Tail? I know everyone has their own stories to tell, but I haven't heard yours yet"

"You want to know why I joined Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked, "I just heard it was a good guild and wanted to join." He shrugged. Cana wasn't having any of it though, "Come on you can tell me, we're members of the same guild."

By now, Naruto and Cana's conversation had caught the attention of Natsu who was sat with happy opposite Macao at a nearby table. "Oi Cana, Naruto!" Natsu yelled, running over to them, "I want to know about you too! I heard you were strong from Erza so you must have something to tell!" He said, eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Now now," Mirajane walked over to the group from behind the bar cleaning a beer glass, "If Naruto doesn't want to tell you that's his choice. Honestly give the guy a break."

Naruto looked up at her rubbing the back of his head, "Nah, it's alright." He said, "After all as Cana said, we are all members of the same guild here." He got up and sat onto the bar stool.

"I have been to Fairy Tail before, a long time ago," Naruto started,

"What? I don't remember you at all and I have been here a long time." Cana said,

Naruto calmly looked up at the ceiling, "I am older than I look." He said. "Anyway, I came from a land far to the east past the mountains. I have travelled the world searching for something and came across Fairy Tail during my journey. I liked the place a lot and decided I would join."

"That's it? You just decided to join? Where did you come from? What was it like there? How old are you then?" Natsu asked, much to the annoyance of everyone there. "Natsu quieten down, I'm sure Naruto will tell us more later." Mirajane said shooing Natsu away. "But I want to know now." Natsu pleaded, looking dejected.

Cana set down her keg on the floor. "There is something about you that...is different from other people. I want to know about your past. I won't push you, but it's your eyes, they look like they've seen a lot." With that she picked herself off the bar and wondered off out of the guild.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't." Naruto replied.

"Your eyes are similar to Makarov's." Cana said, "They look more fitting on an older man." Naruto grimaced. "No offence..." Cana quickly replied.

"Naruto!" Naruto and Cana turned to see Makarov standing at the top of the stairs. "I need to have a word with you in my office." He continued, his voice sounding serious.

Naruto got up and made his way to the old man, "What do you want Master?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. Makarov did not reply until both he and Naruto were sat down in his office with the door shut behind them.

"Naruto, I know the lives of almost every mage in this guild." Makarov began. "I don't want to pressure you in telling me all your secrets but I believe that in Fairy Tail we are a family." Naruto's eyes widened slightly, very slightly. Makarov noticed this but continued, "I like to know a little about everyone in this guild and I would like for you to share with me some of what you have done. This is also because I need to be able to know what type of person you really are. I can tell you have lived long, and although your physical appearance does not show it, your magic power does."

At this Naruto let out a sigh, "I knew I couldn't hide this from you forever, I always sucked at chakra control."

"Chakra?" Makarov repeated.

"Yes it's what we called magic back where I came from." Naruto said. "It's basically the same as magic however whiles most of your magic only uses spiritual energy, mine uses physical too."

"How come I have never heard of this before?" said Makarov.

Naruto sat forward in his chair and looked directly at Makarov. "Can I be assured that what is said in this room stays in this room?" He asked. The small man nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Right. The reason why you have never heard of chakra before is because it's a lost magic of sorts." Naruto said, gaining Makarov's undivided attention. "I can do what you call spells without the aid of magic circles but instead what I call seals."

"How is that possible?" Makarov said, "All magic of a powerful level have magic circles."

"Magic has its origins from chakra," Naruto said, ignoring Makarov's questions. "Many years ago, a great war occurred known to my people as the Fourth Great Shinobi War. This war ended with the Elemental Nations, my home continent, in ruins. We sought peace and peace is what I searched for." A sad look appeared in Naruto's eyes. "Peace was achieved for a short time. I was the leader of our village and was known as the Hokage and I was part of an alliance that was formed during the war." Naruto continued.

"In that time of peace came about an age of exploration and land colonisation. My people travelled west and found that other people existed outside the continent. They could not use chakra and spent their lives fighting each other, over pitiful things like land or riches." Naruto spat.

Naruto looked across the room. "We claimed land from them in the end to stop the disputes, and in time they learnt themselves how to use chakra. For a while we got along; however, people began to see the natives of the west as being inferior. A mixture of corruption from land owners and segregation of the natives sparked riots. These riots eventually became an outright rebellion against the Elemental Nations. A war broke out between the Elemental Nations and the natives."

"I never wanted a war to happen and we believed if we stopped the rebellion we would be able to maintain the peace we had fought so hard for."

"Years passed and many of my friends died either in battle or of old age. The rebellion was eventually suppressed and I resigned from my position as Hokage. The remainder of the rebellion went further west still and united with other natives, making a country known as 'Earthland'."

Makarov could not believe what he was hearing. _'This young man in front of me, looking no older than 21, a mere boy, was there at the beginning of Earthland!' _He thought to himself.

Naruto began speaking again, "Earthland began to build up an army unknown to us. In order to keep themselves different from the Elemental Nations, they changed the nature of chakra and started using its spiritual side more so than its physical side. They also stopped using hand seals and formulated magic circles. When they finally attacked, the Elemental Nations were completely unprepared. They were wiped out along with the natives that didn't join Earthland. It was at this point that chakra was no longer taught."

Naruto looked up at Makarov again who was silent. "Of course, as magic began taking a separate route from chakra, people eventually forgot that chakra ever existed."

Naruto stood up from his chair. "I don't use chakra, and I am not a mage. I am a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto put his hand into the pocket of his green flak jacket and pulled out a very old and worn metal plate attached to a piece of old cloth. It has a very faint symbol resembling that of a leaf on the front. "This is the mark of my old village." He said to no one in particular.

Makarov got up from his seat behind his desk. "After hearing that, I would like to know why you wanted to join Fairy Tail." He said still shocked by what Naruto had said but trying not to show it.

"Since my master died, I have searched this world for peace. I know of one other who has been as well and I haven't seen him in a long time either." Naruto said. "I hope that by becoming a part of Fairy Tail, I can achieve peace. I have read articles from the Weekly Sorcerer and done a little research on the guild and, if I'm honest, it reminds me of my home."

Makarov walked towards the door, "Well Naruto, it has been very...interesting to say the least talking with you," he placed his hand on the door knob, "but how old are you actually?" He asked.

"I would say that I am around 2200 years old, give or take 100 years or so." Naruto replied casually.

Makarov's eyebrow rose, before he began to laugh slightly, "Well, if I even looked as young as you do in my age I would be happy!" He continued to laugh as he left his office.

It had been three days since his talk with the old man and Naruto thought it was about time he did a mission. _On his own_. Especially since his last mission Erza had refused to take the pay, leaving him no choice but to sleep under the Bar at night and he'd be damned that he would do that again. His neck was killing him.

Naruto stood looking at the mission board. _'What to choose, what to choose' _He thought to himself. **"Take one that involves some fighting. I'm getting bored in here."**

'_Well well, look who finally decided to talk.'_

"**I was taking a nap" **Kurama replied curtly. **"Anyway what do you care? You usually get annoyed with my banter."**

'_You should know me well enough Kurama, we have been together for a __**long**__ time...' _Naruto replied within his mind.

"Naruto...Naruto?" the blond looked around to see Grey looking at him. "You must have been concentrating hard on the missions available to not have noticed me calling you the first five times."

Naruto turned his head to Grey. "What does it matter? At least I don't keep taking my clothes off." He said bluntly as Grey realised that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Gah! Where did my clothes go!" he yelled, extracting laughs from the rest of the guild.

Naruto had begun to think of Grey as a friend of sorts. He was a genuine and nice guy, when he had his clothes on, and was most of the time straight to the point. Naruto liked that quality he had to admit.

Grey came back once he had his clothes on. "So what type of mission are you looking for?" He asked.

Naruto hummed, tapping his lip, "I'm looking for one with good pay but I mainly want one that's not completely dull."

"What about this one?" Naruto pointed at one of the papers. Grey picked it off the board and saw that it was a mission to 'dispose' of some rogue dark guild members from the Death's Head Caucus. "Looks difficult." Grey replied, "The Death's Head Caucus specialise in assassination and although the pay is good, it's risky." He said. "I would say it's probably an A rank mission. I'm surprised its not an S rank."

Naruto took the paper off Grey and took it to the bar, "Sounds like fun. I'm doing it." Naruto said, an emotionless expression on his face. He took the mission flier over to the bar where Mirajane was. "Hey I'm going on this mission," Naruto showed her the paper, "sign me out please."

Mirajane pulled out a book from behind the bar. "Are you sure this one looks hard..." She said, worry expressed on her face. "I think I can handle them and the money is good. 300,000 jewels should get me a decent place to live for a while."

"Just be careful," Mirajane said, "Dark guilds are not to be taken lightly. Are you going with anyone else?" she asked.

"No." Naruto said bluntly. "I'll be off then. Bye." He waved as he left the guild through the front doors.

Grey took a seat at the bar, "I don't think Naruto likes to be underestimated." He said thoughtfully. "Although it has to be said, a new member going on a mission like that on his own isn't wise, even if we don't know the full extent of his abilities."

Mirajane nodded still looking at the front door. "Yes I agree. I heard he held his own against the bandits you faced but most of them couldn't use magic..." she sighed. "I just hope he doesn't get himself killed."

"Nonsense." Mirajane and Grey looked back to see Makarov standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sure he can handle himself. He is experienced and would even be a match for you Mirajane." He said, "However I understand your concern and for that reason I am sending Erza to follow him on his mission." He smiled at Mirajane as he could see she was relieved. _'I also need to know more about this...strange power, Chakra, which he possesses.' _

"God..." Naruto said to himself out load. "People obviously don't remember my power."

"**Of course no one will remember. The last time you went and showed off your power was around 200 years ago." **Kurama replied.

Naruto clenched his fist, determination in his eyes, "Well then, it's time to remind them of our power."

* * *

><p>There we have it.<p>

As a reply to a lot of the reviews on pairings, I think I may introduce one. Why not.

As for what it is yet I don't really know but I have an idea.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker than this one. (Sorry about that.)

Anyway, until next time,

Led Floyd.


	4. Chapter 4: Death's Head Caucus

Here is the new chapter. Sorry its late, (I try do do one every week) but the next one hopefully will make up for lost time.

Thank you those who have reviewed, I hope I am getting better, this is my first story so I hope I can improve via experience.

Oh and a disclaimer?

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did, I wouldn't be trying to finish a sodding history essay for my A2 coursework.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Although Naruto had the opportunity to take transport, he inwardly refused to. It was not a case of how much 'magic power' or chakra he used, as he could probably run a car for about a decade before he even felt tired. It was because he didn't enjoy it. Naruto preferred the old fashioned method of running and jumping from tree to tree.<p>

"Kurama," Naruto said out loud to himself as he ran, "This time can you give me a warning before you decide to start scaring our enemies?"

Naruto was thinking back to the mission involving the bandits in which Kurama had decided to scare one of the criminals half to death.

"**What? You could have easily stopped me if you wanted to." **The fox remarked, **"but you and I both know we don't like their kind."**

It was true to a point. The bandits had killed the innocent and had therefore brought more hatred into the world, something both Naruto and the Kyuubi were trying to get rid of.

"Yeah I know but we can't just be letting off power like that in front of others." Naruto said, "I'm not really sure on how the council takes to harsh treatment even on criminals."

Kurama grunted, **"Like I give a shit about the council. You should just overthrow them. You probably could."**

"I'm not looking for leadership and power on that scale. And besides we both know dictatorship can't bring about peace for long." Naruto replied.

Another hour or two passed before Kurama spoke up again. **"You do know that we are being followed don't you." **He said plainly.

"Of course I do." Naruto said, "What do you expect me to do about it anyway? It's only Erza. No doubt Makarov sent her. There is still a lot I haven't told him and I'm pretty sure he's curious to know more about our power."

Kurama didn't answer. "Fine I'll pick up the pace. We should arrive in a couple of hours."

"**I still don't get why you don't use a transportation technique." **Kurama said. **"We could get there in seconds." **

Naruto sighed. "Fine have it your way." Making a single handed seal Naruto disappeared in a small flash of yellow.

Erza couldn't believe it. Keeping up with Naruto was really tiring. She had been running flat out after him for hours and he showed no sign of slowing down. Even wearing one of her lightest armours didn't seem to help. _'How much stamina does he have?'_ she thought to herself, _'Is he in a rush?'_

She had been following him so he was just in sight but out of ear shot so he couldn't hear her running. Although it was hard to keep Naruto in sight since he was running up on the trees. _'That's a new way to travel I suppose.' _

It was at that moment when he lifted a hand up to his chest and a flash of yellow engulfed him for the briefest of seconds and he disappeared.

Erza just stopped and stood there. "Shit. Looks like I will have to find my own way."

Inwardly she was shocked to say the least that Naruto also knew teleportation magic. It was after all a rare kind of magic that you didn't often see. However she forced herself to keep a level head. _'At least I know now that he can use teleportation magic.'_

Naruto appeared outside a large building in the middle of a town. The odd thing was, was that no one was outside and it was still around 4pm.

The building he appeared in front of was the mayor's residence. The mission had come directly from him. Naruto walked up to the door and tried it. It was locked. He knocked on it a few times and waited.

Naruto heard rustling from the inside and someone called out from inside, "Whose there?" The voice asked rather worriedly."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, "I've come on a mission to clear out the members from Death's Head Caucus in this town."

Naruto heard the sound of heavy locks being lifted before the door opened. There in the doorway stood a small balding man dressed in simple black clothing. "Thank God you came," the man said. "Is it just you here?" he asked.

Naruto looked him dead in the eye and placed a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him. "I'm going to solve this situation. I promise." He said.

The man calmed down at that, he knew from that that this guy was strong and serious. He was in safe hands. "The situation here is so bad that everyone has left to return home." He said, regaining his composure.

Naruto walked in and the small man proceeded to lock the door. "I take it then that you are the mayor of this town?" Naruto said plainly.

"Yes I am." Replied the man. He finished locking the door and began to walk down the entrance hall. "Come with me and I'll brief you on the situation."

Naruto followed the mayor to a small living room. He noticed the house was very decorated and posh and took a seat on a large leather chair. The mayor sat opposite him on a similar chair.

The mayor started the conversation. "A few members of the Death's Head Caucus have been in this town for a little over 3 weeks now." He began, "When they first arrived they just tended to seal from shops in broad daylight but generally kept to themselves on the outskirts of town most of the time. It was only about two weeks ago that they started to kill people. They would wait until dark and then murder any unsuspecting innocents passing by." The mayor was rubbing his hands, obviously scared. "The killings eventually began to happen during the day in front of people. That was when people started locking themselves in their own houses."

Naruto leaned forward, "Where are they now?" He asked, still calm in order to keep the small mayor reassured.

"They took over one of the taverns down the road on the right." The mayor said pointing in the general direction.

Naruto got up and the mayor followed his action. "Thanks." Naruto said offering his hand. The mayor shook it. "Good luck." He said.

Following the mayors directions Naruto began to walk down the deserted street.

Nearing the tavern, he could hear noises of people inside. The doors opened and one man probably in his late thirties stumbled out obviously drunk with a half finished pint in his left hand. He saw Naruto walking down the middle of the street. "Oi!" the drunk man shouted, "Wot do ya fink you're doin here boy? You are gonna get yourself...killed.." he stumbled and dropped his glass.

Naruto walked up to him and pushed him against a wall, "Why are you here?" Naruto said. "Why are you killing the people of this town?"

The man looked back at Naruto obviously no fully aware of what was going on around him. "Why should I tell ya hmm?" he slurred.

Naruto sighed. "I'll buy you a drink if you tell me." He said, causing Kurama to laugh.

The drunken dark mage shrugged. "Ok you got yourself a deal there boy." Naruto took his hand off the drunk. "We are here because we are practising. Ya see we're in a guild that specialises in assassination..." The man paused as he leaned over and threw up on the floor. When he stood up straight again Naruto locked eyes with him. "Who sent you here?"

The man began to laugh, "Who sent ush ere? Who? No one!" with that he collapsed onto the floor (in his own vomit) out cold.

"Troublesome..." Naruto said quietly as he picked the man up off the floor and dragged him in an alley beside the pub.

Performing a seal Naruto muttered "Henge" transforming himself into the drunken man.

"**You could just take the information from his brain forcefully."** Kurama said.

'_That will kill him. I want to try and avoid that if I can.' _Naruto replied in his thoughts, _'and anyway, this should be much more fun.'_

Naruto heard Kurama laugh, **"You really have become more twisted in the last millennia!" **

'_Shut it you damn fox.' _Naruto smirked.

Putting on his best drunken performance, Naruto entered the tavern. What he saw was a large amount of drunk men. _'How am I supposed to gather information if they're all drunk?' _Naruto thought to himself. _'I might actually have to kill someone to find anything out.' _

Naruto walked, no, staggered further into the pub. No one so much as looked round, they were that wasted. However as he looked around he saw one man standing in the corner looking sober. He was tall and was dressed much like a Victorian. He had an old styled suit that forked out into two strips at the back, he wore a top had and held a cane.

'_I'll try my luck with him.' _Naruto thought to himself. As he stumbled his way over to the old fashioned man, a drunken man grabbed Naruto and pulled him over to the table he was sat on.

"Hey Hey Hey! The man yelled, "Come have another drink with us mate!"

Naruto, who thought this might happen, refused. But the drunk was having none of it. "sit down and take a drink."

The tall sober man walked over to the table that Naruto and the drunk were on. "Now now," he said, his voice smooth and rather cruel sounding, "if he doesn't want another drink that's fine."

The drunken man apologised quickly and stumbled off for a piss. The tall man took his seat, his grin never leaving his face. "So, why won't you drink?" He asked. "You like drinking you hardly ever stop. What's wrong?"

Naruto leaned forward and grabbed the man by the arm and teleported him just outside the tavern.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled, alerting the people inside about their activity. The tall man pulled he top of his can revealing a thin sword. "I don't know who you are but you have made a very big mistake!" He yelled before charging Naruto.

Naruto let his henge drop and merely side stepped the jab. "Too slow." He said. The tall man however was quick to recover and went for another slice.

'_I have a plan to find where their leader is.' _Naruto said in his mind to Kurama, **"Oh? And what would that be?"** the fox asked, amusement in his voice.

'_I just have to surrender and hopefully they won't kill me. I might have to piss them off first though.'_

Taking out a small scroll Naruto quickly summoned a short sword. "Come on dick head bring it!" he yelled at the Victorian dressed man.

The tall man was getting more and more infuriated by Naruto's taunts and dodges. And to make matters worse, the other drunks were unable to do anything due to their over use of alcohol. He brought his sword up to a point directed at Naruto. "Searing Ash!" He yelled as a magic circle appeared and sent ash flying at Naruto at a very high speed.

Naruto was quick to reply with magic of his own. "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" A massive ball of air shot out of his mouth and blew the ash straight back at the man knocking him back into the drunks.

'_Might have over done it a bit.' _Naruto inwardly sighed. In all the confusion Naruto walked forward with his hands up. "Look I surrender I don't want to be hurt." This just caused the drunks to laugh, the man Naruto had fought however was not laughing. He walked over to Naruto and pressed his blade into Naruto's neck. "I'm going to make sure you die in the most horrific way possible!" He seethed, "We're going to take you to the Trinity Raven. Then you'll be sorry you ever messed with us!"

Meanwhile Erza had 'borrowed' a car in order to catch up to Naruto. After his strange transportation magic she had to grab a car in an attempt to catch him up. _'I won't let him get away from me that easily' _she thought to herself, _'I can't fail a mission set directly from master!'_

"Well well," a woman with long pink hair in a white robe said as Naruto was dragged in front of her outside an old run down looking building by the tall Victorian man, "what are you doing messing with our affairs?" she asked.

The tall man dropped Naruto in front of her and kept his sword to the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto looked up at the woman, a smile forming on his face. "Who the fuck are you?" He said, eyes locked on to the pink haired lady, purposely trying to piss her off.

She glared at him and pulled out her sword. "I can cut you before you even realise it! So, answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Naruto stood up, "I am here on a mission to stop a dark guild from fucking about." You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you pinkie?" he said sarcastically.

The tall man looked enraged, "How dare you speak to Ikaruga, one of the Trinity Ravens like that!"

"Quiet." Ikaruga said. The man immediately shut up.

Grabbing her sword in both hands, Ikaruga swung it down right at Naruto's head at great speed. However, instead of hearing the sound of sword hitting skull, she heard the sound of sword hitting metal. She looked down to see Naruto had blocked her attack with a small short sword that he had quickly unsealed from a scroll.

"How did you manage to dodge that attack at such a great speed?" Ikaruga said obviously impressed. The Victorian man however was not impressed and moved forward to plunge his sword into Naruto. In a flash Naruto appeared behind the man delivering a hard blow to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

Naruto sealed away his short sword and looked up towards the pink haired woman. "I won't ask again, what is Death's Head Caucus doing in this town killing its citizens?"

"Hahaha! Why, we are just practising our assassination techniques of course!" she yelled, "why else would we be here?"

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out another scroll. "I suggest you leave now before I kill every single last one of your guild members!" he said, voice filled with malice, catching the woman of guard.

Drawing blood from his hand, Naruto activated the seal on the scroll and summoned a giant sword from it. It was as long as he was and had a circle cut out towards the end of the blade.

"What kind of a sword is that?" Ikaruga asked.

"This is Kubikiribocho, I borrowed it off an old friend of mine." Naruto said simply.

"I'm ending this now!" Ikaruga yelled. She sheathed her katana. "Garuda Flame." She muttered.

Fire encircled her then burst forwards towards Naruto. Grabbing Kubikiribocho in one hand Naruto quickly performed a huge variety of seals in the other at an amazing speed. "Water Release: Dragon Bullet Technique!" Naruto yelled. The ground exploded as multiple water pipes beneath them burst the water inside them rushing up to the surface creating a huge dragon. The water dragon roared and rushed towards the oncoming fire ball passing through and nullifying the sword technique Ikaruga used with ease.

The dragon hit her full on and sent her flying straight into wall.

The noise had attracted a lot of attention from the other guild members who came rushing out only to see the leader of the Trinity Raven lying on the ground seriously injured. "What...was that...magic..." Ikaruga managed to say, blood spreading out from where she had hit the wall.

"Its not magic, as you would know it." Naruto replied.

"Ikaruga!" shouted some of the other dark guild members, "Your dead now boy!" one member yelled, "We are some of the best members in our guild! There are 50 of us and one of you!"

Naruto inwardly sighed. _'Ok lets do this Kurama. Lets show them our power!' _

Naruto heard Kurama laugh, **"Hahaha! you got it Naruto! Lets give them a good scaring!" **

Putting both his hands together Naruto began to build up his chakra.

"What is this...magic power? It feels so...vile..." one member cried out.

Dark red chakra poured out and surrounded Naruto in a giant ball, obstructing the blond from their view. The ball then exploded revealing a massive nine tailed fox.

"What the fuck is that!" they began to yell, some trying to run while others stood petrified. The beast roared. All nine tails pointed to its mouth and small balls of red and blue chakra began to condense into a dark purple colour at the tip of the tails.

This was enough to start all the dark guild members running. A few grabbed the injured Ikaruga and legged it. '_The magic power coming from that...is...insane!_' Ikaruga thought to herself.

The dark purple ball suddenly shrunk and Naruto reached out to bite it. "Shit run!" Ikaruga managed to yell out whilst being carried away, all pain forgotten. Some men looked back to see what she was yelling at only to see the massive fox's mouth open, letting out a huge beam of energy consuming a good third of the members in a giant explosion.

Erza was nearing the town in which Naruto's mission was sited. Discarding the magic car, she began to walk since it was taking up to much of her magic power. Erza suddenly heard a roar in the distance and saw a huge fox standing in the town. "This magic," she said to herself, "It feels the same as in my last mission." She thought back to the mission where Naruto had threatened one of the bandits with a malicious power. "Is this Naruto's doing?"

Erza continued to watch the giant fox in awe, before a bright light streamed from its mouth engulfing part of the town in a large beam of energy. When the light died down she saw nothing and quickly made her way over to the location where she had seen the giant nine tailed fox.

She arrived to see a huge crater connected to a trench spanning miles into the distance where part of the town had once been. "What the hell..." she mumbled. She looked round and saw a few people who had managed to escape the trajectory of the beam running for their lives, but nothing else. Naruto was nowhere in sight. "Shit I lost him!" Erza cursed.

* * *

><p>Well here is chapter four. If you have any questions, please submit them as a review or as a private message. I will try to answer them in the next chapter.<p>

As for Levy in this story MKTerra, I won't rule it out, but I am still unsure of which pairing to do. And although this will ** almost** certainly not be a harem, I may add in a little, flirtatiousness, in the story between characters.

That's it for today, time to continue revising for my shitty exams this summer. Got to try to get to a good uni.

Led Floyd.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Plan

Here is the new chapter. I have an idea where I am going with this story and have done since about chapter 2. It should be...fun!

Hope you all enjoy it and in case I have to, I will be doing a disclaimer.

In fact, if anyone can tell me whether I absolutely need to do a disclaimer every chapter, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail. Japanese people do however.

* * *

><p>The mayor did not know what quite to say. Naruto had indeed completed the mission, Death's Head Caucus had left the town...rather quickly, but a good part of the town was gone. Luckily there were no casualties since people had stayed away from wherever dark guild members were sighted.<p>

"Look," said Naruto, "I will help you rebuild the mess I caused and any other damage caused by the dark guild." Naruto put his hands together and with a cloud of smoke, 50 exact copies of himself appeared. "They should help you with whatever you need. Now, about that 300,000..."

"Ok, ok!" The mayor interrupted, "Here you go, and thank you very much for your help...even if you did destroy part of the town..." he said, mumbling the last part.

The mayor handed over the money owed for the job and Naruto thanked him and promised his clones would do their best to repair the town. Naruto turned off and left. He watched the blond Fairy Tail mage walk out of the mansion and returned to his study.

The mayor still didn't know what to say. This young man had performed magic on par with that of the ten wizard saints. First there was the Beast Transformation or illusion magic mixed with a large explosion and now a large amount of copies of the blond were standing around him! Whoever this guy was, he was very capable. Capable and dangerous. The mayor just wanted him to leave now before he did something else that would damage the town.

"300,000 jewels..." Naruto said to himself as he was on his way back to the guild, "I should be able to get a reasonable place to stay now." He chuckled to himself; it had been a while since he had properly settled down anywhere and even rented out a place.

"**Hahaha! You got some well deserved money after that mission!" **Naruto heard Kurama say from within him, **"We scared the living shit out of that dark guild!"**

"We sure did! Thanks for that by the way, I know we don't usually use your chakra like that but it was fun watching them run." Naruto said to the fox.

"**You hardly ever use my chakra at all! The last time was centuries ago!" **Kurama snorted** "However I think we should get involved like this more often. I feel that this era is coming to a close."**

Naruto made it back to Magnolia in good time and took the opportunity to look around for a house to rent. It wasn't long before he spotted a nice, fair sized house down the high street of the town that was open to let. Looking up at the sign he noticed it was 120,000 jewels a month. _'Not bad I suppose. If I keep doing well paid jobs every so often I shouldn't need to worry.' _He thought to himself.

Walking up to the door Naruto knocked and waited for an answer. It wasn't long before an old man appeared at the door. He was about Naruto's height and had a long white beard that looked tatty and unclean. "Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes I would like to enquire about the house for let." Naruto said.

The man ushered Naruto in and closed the door behind him. "Ah I see. Yes that's all good providing you have the money." He said. "Would you be interested in me showing you around?" The man asked.

"No don't worry about it." Naruto said getting out the money that was needed.

Naruto handed the money over to the old man. "Thanks very much." He said. "You get hot water, electricity and a gas cooker. If you need anything else just ask; although you may have to pay as well." The old man said.

The man gave Naruto a set of keys that he had in his pocket and walked out of the door leaving Naruto to look around the house.

The house itself was very clean and seemed well looked after. The front door led to a small hallway which opened out on the right to a lounge and opened out on the left to a kitchen. Directly in front of the main entrance was a bathroom that was a good size and contained a shower. The lounge had a set of stairs towards the back that led to a large landing with three bedrooms and a toilet room. The two rooms closest to the stairs were of average size and contained single beds. The last room was a lot bigger and had a large wardrobe and an en suite bathroom. The toilet room on the landing was small and contained only a sink, other than the toilet of course.

Happy with his new place of residence Naruto returned to the guild.

Walking into the guild the first think Naruto heard was Natsu yelling at Grey to get some clothes on. It was nice to be back.

"Hey Mirajane!" Naruto called as he walked up to the bar, "I'll have a pint please if you don't mind! I have money to spend and I'm going to spend it!"

Mirajane nodded and smiled. "Nice to see that your back and with money. I'm guessing the job went well?" she asked

"Yep! I taught those dark guild members a lesson they won't be forgetting anytime soon!" He laughed. "Where's Erza? She not back yet?" Naruto asked.

"She was here about an hour ago but left to take another mission." Mirajane replied.

"That quickly?" Naruto said, "she must need the money."

Mirajane poured out Naruto's beer and set it on the bar, "No it was something about failing her last mission." She shrugged, "Honestly sometimes she works herself too hard."

Naruto took a sip from his beer, nodding at what Mirajane had said before he heard the Master's voice. "Naruto!" the old man called.

Naruto sighed and set down his beer. "I knew this was coming..."

"You destroyed half a town!" Makarov yelled, "You will get Fairy Tail in trouble with the council if you continue!"

Naruto laughed. "I completed the mission though and have sorted out the damage I caused." He looked at Makarov, "Come on, what am I really in here for?"

Makarov sighed. "It has come to the council's attention your actions on your latest mission." He said, "Sightings of a large red fox with nine tails appeared in the town where your mission was. The council have suspected that you had something to do with it."

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto said. "I just used it to scare them off."

Makarov sighed again. "Naruto the council don't like guilds killing people. It's not our way to kill people, even if they are members of a dark guild, if we don't have to."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "I understand where you are coming from but killing people is what I do best. It's what I have been trained for ever since I was young."

Makarov nodded. "Don't worry though; I have known the council long enough to know how to get past issues like these. I have a cunning plan."

When Naruto got back to the bar he noticed his beer was gone. "Shit. Now someone has drunk my beer. Cana was it you?" He asked, obviously frustrated.

"Don't look at me like that! I have my own keg here!" she replied taking another gulp.

"Sorry Naruto I kept it safe under the bar." Naruto turned back round to see Mirajane passing his beer to him.

"Oh sorry, should have realised." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. He picked his pint up to take another sip when he felt something large and hard hit the back of his head knocking him forward and causing him to drop his beer onto the floor.

Naruto stood up spoke softly but everyone could hear even over the usual ruckus. "Who...Threw..." Naruto looked down to see what was thrown at him. He saw that it was Jet, one of the Shadow Gear team members. "Jet...At Me?" Naruto said.

"Grey did it!" Natsu shouted pointing towards his rival.

"Oi bastard, it was you damn it!" Grey retorted, smashing his head right up to Natsu's.

Both Natsu and grey stopped shouting as a dazed Jet went crashing into the both of them.

Natsu was the first to get up. "Naruto, Lets fight!" he yelled.

Unlike when Natsu usually challenged someone, no one tried to stop or discourage him. Everyone was interested in what Naruto could do. Naruto saw this in everyone's eyes and sighed. "Fine you pink haired whelp, let's do this out back."

Naruto walked out with Natsu behind him jumping for joy and shouting about how he would beat him.

When they got out, the guild members formed a semi-circle around the two who stood about ten metres apart from each other.

"How do you want to do this?" Naruto asked lazily, "Rock paper scissors best out of three?" he mocked, using his old sensei's trick to get out of a fight.

Makarov walked to the front of the crowd. "I will judge this match in which you will both fight and hopefully not destroy the guild..." he said, looking mainly at Natsu.

"Looks like I have no choice." Naruto shrugged.

Makarov held up his hand using it to count down. "Three, Two, One, go!" he brought his hand down and immediately Natsu leapt at Naruto.

"_Karyu no Tekken!" _Natsu yelled, his fist igniting with fire, intent on punching Naruto square in the face. He smirked as Naruto fell back, much to the shock of everyone else before in a puff of smoke, a broken log appeared.

"What?" Natsu said, a confused look on his face. But before he could investigate further, he felt a hand clasp the back of his cloths and felt himself being lifted off the ground and tossed straight into a wall.

Naruto stood looking at the rubble. "Is that all you got?" he taunted, knowing it was the best way to get a good fight out of him. _'Well if I have to fight it might as well be a good one."_ He thought to himself.

Natsu jumped out of the rubble, his whole body on fire. "I'm fired up now!" He yelled.

"_Karyu no Hoko!" _Natsu shouted letting out a large stream of fire from his mouth.

"_katon goukakyuu no jutsu!"_ Naruto replied, his own fire ball coming out of his mouth in an attempt to cancel out Natsu's attack. It worked. The two balls of fire collided causing an explosion of hot air to blast outwards causing the audience to shield their eyes.

"Dragon Slayer..." Natsu said, absolutely shocked.

"No. Shinobi." Naruto replied.

In a flash Naruto appeared before Natsu who was still stunned at what he had seen and knocked him out with a quick hit to the head.

Picking up an unconscious Natsu, Naruto headed inside the guild, passing through the spectating members of Fairy Tail. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Makarov said, stating the obvious.

Lying Natsu on a table, Naruto returned to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

Mirajane, who had watched the fight, walked up and poured Naruto another drink. "Where did you learn such magic?" she asked. "I thought Natsu was the only one who could breathe fire."

"I can't breathe fire, I just turn my chakra, no, magic power into fire as it leaves my mouth." Naruto said.

"That's impossible though. You didn't even use a magic circle." Mirajane said.

Naruto took a sip of his new drink, "My magic is different from yours. Where I am from, we never used circles to create techniques, we used hand signs."

Mirajane put her hand to her face, thinking hard. "I have never heard of a person who can create magic without that of a magic circle..." she said. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Far to the east." Naruto replied, "Beyond the mountains."

Mirajane could tell she wasn't going to get much more than that from him so she didn't push him any further.

"Great fight Naruto!" Macao said, slapping Naruto's back. "Haven't seen Natsu get beaten like that since Laxus beat him! You make old men like me look bad." He said. Naruto just snorted at the comment.

"Oi Natsu!" Naruto heard one of the members say. Krov if he remembered correctly. "They say that Salamander has been spotted in a nearby town."

"Salamander? That's probably Igneel!" Natsu shouted.

"Who is Igneel?" Naruto asked Mirajane at the bar, overhearing Natsu's shouting.

Mirajane looked a little sad when he asked this and this did not go unnoticed by Naruto. "Igneel is Natsu's dad, well foster father. He is a dragon and he taught Natsu fire dragon slayer magic before he came to the guild. On the 7th of July X777, Igneel disappeared and left Natsu on his own. Natsu occasionally goes out searching for him even still."

Naruto nodded, taking another sip from his beer.

After sitting at the bar and chatting to various guild members, Naruto got up. "Well I'm gonna head back home now. See you all tomorrow." He said waving as he left the guild.

Once reaching his new place of residence, he went to his room and took out an old scroll from his pocket. Opening it up and placing his hand in the centre, Naruto put some of his chakra into the scroll. In a puff of smoke a whole load of scrolls, weapons, clothes and various other objects came sprawling out all over the room.

"Now I have a house I no longer need this stupid scroll." Naruto said to himself chucking the worn piece of paper behind him. Every time Naruto needed something from the scroll he would have to summon everything else as well at the same time. Naruto knew he could probably fix that problem but he never got round to it. "I do it later, but for now I can put all this junk away here."

After tidying all his stuff away, Naruto lay on his bed. _'Hey Kurama, you there?'_ he asked.

"**Of course I am. Where else would I be? Idiot."** The fox replied.

Naruto sighed, _'Makarov's plan for allowing us to be...more violent towards dark guilds was quite a good idea.' _Naruto said to the fox.

FLASH BACK:

"_What's this 'cunning plan' of yours then Makarov?" Naruto said to the older looking man. _

"_Well it's quite simple really," he began, "the council don't like legitimate guilds going after dark guilds and killing off members. It's not... morally correct." Makarov smiled at this point, "However, Independent Guilds can do these things and still not be classed as Dark Guilds."_

"_So, what your saying is that I should set up an independent guild?" Naruto asked._

_Makarov nodded, "Yes but we will continue to welcome you as if you were a guild member. The only difference is, is that we wouldn't be able to let you have the Fairy Tail tattoo." _

END FLASH BACK.

Kurama smirked, **"Of course it was a good idea."**

Naruto nodded, _'I think it's time we met up with some old friends of ours!'_

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Back to revising and playing what is possibly one of the scariest games of all time, "Amnesia The Dark Decent". I swear I almost pissed myself.<p>

I had one question about whether or not one night stands will occur in this fic. To be honest, I don't know. I think its really going into harem territory but let me know your thoughts on it.

Please review and tell me what you think. That way I can adapt and improve the story possibly towards your liking.

Enjoy yourselves.

Led Floyd.


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

"**Are you not going to let the guild know?"** Kurama asked.

'_No there's no point. I shouldn't be gone long anyway and I don't need anyone trying to tag along.'_ Naruto replied.

Kurama only laughed, **"You think anyone wants to spend time with you?"** he joked.

'_Shut your trap you shitty fox!'_

Taking a small piece of paper, Naruto left a quick note on the kitchen table to inform anyone who came around to visit where he was.

Grabbing his house keys that he had received from the old land lord, Naruto walked out of the front door and locked it behind him.

"**How long will it take us to get there?"** Kurama asked, **"I don't want to be bored."**

Naruto began walking down the street. _'Well the distance is quite scary; we have to leave Fiore, but don't forget, I am the fastest man alive!' _With that Naruto put his hands together forming a seal and disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto appeared on a branch of a giant tree about one hundred feet up. "God this tree has grown a lot in the last century..." Naruto said, turning to look at his Flying Thunder God seal on the trunk of the tree.

"**We are..."** Kurama started, before he began chuckling, **"You're going to see those two. Ha it really has been a long time!"**

TIME SKIP – 2 DAYS:

"Master," Grey said to the old man, "have you seen Naruto around? He hasn't been here for a couple of days and usually he's at the bar drinking."

The master looked over towards Grey, "Hmm. He has got a new house he might be there at the moment. But he not being here for a while is strange. Don't worry about it, he probably has his own business to take care of."

Mirajane overheard Makarov's and Grey's conversation. "He did say 'see you tomorrow before he left, so I don't think he had any plans." She said.

Makarov sighed, he knew Naruto at some point would be leaving to call upon some 'old friends' as he put it for an independent guild, but it was supposed to be a secret. If word got out that a Fairy Tail mage was forming an illegitimate guild, the council would not only cause trouble for Naruto, but for the whole of Fairy Tail.

"He said he had something to work on, and that it might take him a while before he completed it." Makarov said to Mirajane.

The others seem to buy the excuse. To be honest, being gone for two days was not unusual for any mage at all really.

Makarov stopped Grey as he was walking away, "Grey, what was it you wanted to see Naruto about anyway?" he asked.

Grey clenched his fist and had a smile on his fist, "I want him to fight me!" he said, excitement in his eyes.

"That's unusual for you Grey, usually its Natsu who asks for a beating." Mirajane said.

"You're saying I'm going to lose!" Grey yelled in reply causing Mirajane to laugh.

Makarov returned to his study. He had a meeting with some other masters from other guilds coming up and needed to put together his thoughts.

Naruto was walking through a small village kicking a stone. "Shit these guys are hard to find..." he said to no one in particular.

"**No shit, you haven't even seen them for 70 years. Have you even checked their old hideout yet?" **Kurama said.

Naruto stopped and face palmed, "God I forgot about that place!"

"**Fucking moron..." **Kurama whispered.

"What was that!" Naruto yelled.

Another ten minutes later, when the two had stopped arguing, Naruto was running through the trees at a great speed before coming to a stop, seeing an old abandoned shack in the forest clearing.

Lifting one of his hands up into the air in front of him and his other hand to his mouth, Naruto took a deep breath. "Release!" Naruto shouted. As he did the air around the clearing seemed to crack, and with a noise that sounded like breaking glass, it shattered revealing a large stone house instead of a shack.

Taking a step forward, Naruto failed to see a small wire caught in front of his foot. With a whiz, a mass of shuriken sped towards Naruto who just jumped up catching on to a higher branch with chakra from his feet before having to jump down again on the floor as more headed towards him.

"Honestly that Bastard..." Naruto said, "Always was cautious."

Walking over to the door and carefully checking his footing, Naruto knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a man of average height, black hair almost shoulder length, and deep lines on his face. What was most noticeable was his eyes. The iris was a blood red colour with a black pattern on and the whites of his eyes were, well, black.

"Itachi, it's been too long." Naruto said casually letting himself in, "Been keeping yourself busy with all those traps?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Itachi shut the door and faced Naruto. "And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" Itachi said softly.

"Itachi, I am sure your aware of this, but times are changing again. We will need to make ourselves known once more." Naruto replied.

Itachi sighed, "I thought you might say something like that...Can I not just expect a nice visit from an old friend?" He asked mockingly.

Naruto laughed as Itachi led him through a door into a living room. "Are you still wearing a jounin vest?" Itachi said looking at Naruto oddly, "Still clinging on to the past?"

Naruto snorted, "Your one to talk, last time I saw you, you were on about how we should rebuild Konoha!"

"Naruto that was not the last time we met, that must have been 700 years ago." Itachi drawled. "You can borrow some of mine." He said as he wondered off.

Naruto sat down in the living room and waited for Itachi to come back. When he did he tossed him some clothes. "These should fit, we're about the same build."

A clunking sound was heard from the kitchen. "That would be the psycho." Itachi said.

"Oi I heard that you boring ass wipe!" Naruto heard the voice from the kitchen say. "Who are you talking to anyway? It's not like we get many visitors!"

Walking into the living room came a man with whitish coloured hair that was slicked back and a large three bladed scythe in one hand. "Hidan, it's so not great to see you again." Naruto said.

"Bastard! What the fuck are you doing here?" Hidan retorted.

Naruto smirked, "Actually Hidan you might like this." Naruto said, "Times are changing and we need to become more active again so I decided to invite you to join a new Independent Guild."

"Why would I like anything that has anything to do with you?" Hidan yelled, "It was your friends fault I had to spend 30 years in the dirt eating nothing but worms and soil before anyone dug me out!"

"Still bitter about that?" Itachi said, "I was surprised your body didn't rot."

Hidan laughed. "The great Jashin doesn't just let his followers bodies rot! Sure I had to live off dirt, but Jashin blessed me! I am one of his chosen ones!"

"Still worshipping that bollocks then?" Naruto said casually.

"Don't tempt me Uzumaki, I will kill you!" Hidan threatened.

Naruto laughed, "How could you? We are all immortal here. Including Itachi."

Turning his attention on Itachi, Naruto spoke up. "So I take it you still haven't found peace and decided to die yet? I mean that's the only way you can die now since Kabuto is long since dead."

Itachi remained unmoving. "I'm not going anywhere until we can achieve peace." He said, "Once that is done I will feel at peace."

Naruto looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Itachi."

"Don't be Naruto you had to kill him. He wasn't going to turn sides at any moment, it had to be done. That is why I strive for peace, remember? Only peace can stop people going bad like Saskue." Itachi said.

"Not that shit again, seriously? Who needs peace when there is plenty of fun in slaughter!" Hidan said as he started manically laughing.

"Hidan," Naruto said, "In order for us to obtain peace, I can assure you there will be much...slaughtering...you can do. That's why I thought you would like my proposition." He continued, "Becoming an independent guild will allow us to hunt and kill dark guilds and yet not be punished by the council."

Itachi nodded at this, "I see. So we form a guild and take out those who disturb peace."

"Yes." Naruto replied, "However, like I said times are changing and I don't think the world will be as peaceful as it is now, so we need to get rid of these troublemakers as quickly as possible."

"Hahahaha! Uzumaki! Your not so bad after all! I'll join if it means I can get away from this place and kill things!" Hidan yelled.

"I agree, however what is the advantage of having an independent guild?" Itachi asked.

Naruto only smiled, "Well we would be secretly allying ourselves with Fairy Tail and get our missions from their turned down requests, since they can't accept assassination missions and missions involving hunting dark guilds."

"Alright, I'm in too." Itachi said. "What is going to be the guilds name?"

Naruto's smile only grew, "That's the best bit!"

TIMESKIP 1 DAY:

"Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as he opened the door to the guild. "WE'RE HOME!" He yelled and straight away kicked Krov in the face causing a huge ruckus.

Lucy only stood there in amazement. _'So this is Fairy Tail.'_

TIMESKIP 1 DAY:

"I still can't believe this..." Itachi said as the three of them were walking up towards the Fairy Tail building.

Hidan only smirked, "Come on Itachi lighten up! It's so nostalgic it's great! But the bells piss me off, I never did like these stupid hats."

"We're here." Naruto said as they walked up to the front doors of the guild.

Walking inside, everyone stopped what they were doing. "Who are you?" Elfman called out to the three cloaked strangers. The three were wearing Straw cone hats with small bells attached to the rims and long black robes with red clouds patterned onto them. The robes covered most of their bodies, and along with the straw hats, very little could be seen of what the three strangers looked like.

The three men, realising they were causing a disturbance, removed their hats. Each man had underneath, a small metal forehead protector with a different symbol on it. Two of the symbols looked the same, however one had a slash through it whilst the other mans symbol was completely different but also had a slash across it.

The man in the middle then waved at the members in the guild. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." A familiar blond said.

"Where the hell have you been for the last few days?" Macao said, "You just disappeared without a word."

"Hey I left a note in my house..." Naruto said. "Anyway, I have some important business with the master." He said as he walked in.

"Oi Makarov!" Naruto yelled up the stairs.

The small man appeared at the top of the stairway. "Ah Naruto, I see that everything is in order?"

Naruto smiled, "Of course, these are my old friends, Itachi," said man nodded, "and Hidan."

"And are these two as old as you?" the master asked. They both nodded in reply causing Makarov to laugh. _'I can't believe such people exist. It's insane.'_

"Well then Naruto, do you want to announce it or shall I?" Makarov said.

Naruto shook his head, "No its fine I'll do it."

Everyone in the guild was confused other than Naruto, Makarov and the two strangers. "What's going on? Mirajane asked.

"Well, Mira, I'm leaving Fairy Tail." Naruto said simply.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled, "Why are you leaving? You only just joined! We're family!"

Makarov sighed at the reactions given. "Now now, it's not quite as bad as Naruto makes it out to be, Naruto is merely starting up a new guild. He will still be around."

"But why is he starting up the new guild? Is it because of them?" Natsu shouted.

"Partly yes." Makarov said. At that Natsu jumped at the one closest to him that happened to be Itachi and attempted to punch him with all his strength. The punch was easily blocked by a single hand.

"Enough Natsu!" Makarov said, silencing the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu, Naruto has a reason for making a guild. He is making an independent guild so he can go off and fight dark guilds without hassle from the council."

Mirajane looked worried, "Isn't that really dangerous though?" She asked.

"Of course it is but Naruto and his accomplices can handle themselves. They are stronger than I am after all." Makarov said.

At this, everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. "How is that possible?" Some of the cried, "He's only young." Others said.

"We are older than we look." Itachi said, speaking out for the first time.

"Well, how old are you then?" this time it was Grey who asked a question. Itachi merely looked back towards Naruto.

"Anyone ever tell you it was rude to ask someone's age? Ass wipe!" Hidan said.

Makarov cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the guild. "Naruto and his group will be working from here so don't worry. However, this must stay as a secret as if the council finds out we are helping an illegitimate guild, we will all be in big trouble. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in reply. "So what is your guild called?" Macao asked.

"Akatsuki." Naruto said.

Three days had passed since Naruto had left the guild, officially, and everything was pretty much normal, apart from Itachi and Hidan also being amongst the guild. Surprisingly, they both fitted in quite well. Hidan enjoyed the occasional fight and was usually at the centre of them and Itachi was more than happy to either keep to himself or talk to anyone who talked to him.

Naruto was in his usual seat at the bar drinking a good mug of ale. "So Naruto," Mirajane said, "How long have you known Itachi and Hidan for?" she asked.

"I've know them most my life." He said avoiding specifics.

Mirajane looked over to where Itachi was as he was being dragged by Natsu who was demanding that he fought him. "Is their magic like yours?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, we come from the same area, and we don't use magic circles but seals instead."

"Erza's back!" a man said as he ran into the guild. The man's name was Loki and he had taken a shine to Lucy, or until he found out she was a celestial mage anyway. Naruto liked him, he made him laugh, but he hadn't seen much of his abilities.

As the guild all fell silent and Natsu and Grey stopped their fighting, the red haired mage walked through the door carrying a huge decorated horn. "I'm back from my mission." She said laying the horn down on the floor. "And we have a few more new people who joined us?" she said as she looked at Lucy, Hidan and Itachi.

"Yes," Makarov said, "although Hidan and Itachi, the two men, have not joined us."

"I see." Erza said. She the spotted Naruto, "You!" she said with a murderous glare.

"Oh he's had it now!" Natsu said, feeling sorry for the blond.

Erza marched up towards Naruto who turned to face Erza, still sipping at his drink. "What's wrong have I done something bad?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"What the hell did you do to that town during your last mission?" she said, "You caused master a great deal of hassle with the council!"

Naruto smirked, "Well I won't be troubling him anymore," he said, "I have left the guild." He smiled up at her innocently, but it was easy to see that the smile was laced with sarcasm.

Erza was fuming and looked as if she was going to blow.

In order to stop a fight occurring, Makarov explained the situation to Erza briefly as Naruto had done so to him.

After he had finished, she only nodded as she could understand. One of the many flaws of the council was the ban on hunting dark guilds. This way, she knew it was at least somewhat legal, so long as the newly formed Akatsuki didn't meddle in the affairs of the council.

"Naruto." Erza said, turning to face the blond again who was still drinking, "Fight me."

The guild went silent for a moment before Natsu started jumping around in excitement, "Yeah! I can't wait, I'm all fired up to see this!" At that all the guild members began to talk amongst themselves, some even placing bets already.

Naruto got up from his seat not quite in his usual casual manner. "Hell yeah! I have been itching for a good fight! Don't let me down like Natsu did." He laughed as Natsu yelled back at him.

Walking out side, Naruto stood opposite Erza much like when he had fought Natsu. "Seems like everyone wants a piece of me." He said calmly tossing his straw hat onto the ground.

Both Hidan and Itachi came out too, watching from a slightly different angle separating themselves from the others.

"Itachi! What does this bitch thinks she's doing fighting Naruto? She's going to get herself killed!" Hidan laughed manically, causing many of the Fairy Tail members to glare at him.

Once everyone was in position, Makarov held up his hand, "I will be judging the match. Begin when you are ready." He said.

Naruto sighed, "You better not ruin my nice new robe," he said, "I just got this and I don't have many spares at the moment."

Erza smirked, "You shouldn't be worried about your robe, but your head instead."

With that she leapt, instantly equipping into a reddish armour known as, what the audience referred to, the flame empress armour.

"I heard about how you can breath fire," Erza stated, "this armour will reduce its power by half!"

Swinging her sword above her head she attempted to pummel Naruto into the ground. As she neared, Naruto pulled a small kunai from his sleeve and blocked the oncoming sword.

Naruto laughed, "I'll just not use any fire attacks then!" he said as he threw her attack off with his own small blade.

Not letting Erza adjust, he flashed before her attacking her again, forcing her on the defensive. Swipe after swipe, Erza kept blocking all the attacks with relative ease, but as the non-stop attack went on the swipes became faster and more aggressive.

Struggling to keep up with the blond, Erza jumped back and changed armour. Her flame empress armour was replaced with a large silver armour that splayed off into wings at the sides. Naruto heard some of the guild members, the men in particular, shout out "There it is! The Knight!" many with their eyes becoming heart shaped.

'_Oh god... I guess there are always perverts. It does show an awful lot of skin though.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

In each hand Erza had two fairly large swords. Naruto knew this had to be one of her better armours.

"Come on then, bring it on!" he taunted.

Gripping her swords tightly, Erza threw herself at Naruto attacking him with all she had, she knew better not to underestimate him after seeing what he had done to the last town he had visited.

Bringing down one hard slash to Naruto's side, she was shocked to see it cut through him right to his middle so her sword was imbedded in him.

A shocked cry rang out from the crowd as people believed Erza had just killed Naruto when suddenly the body blew up in a puff of smoke.

A confused look was on Erza's face. _'What kind of magic is that? Illusion?'_ she thought to herself.

Turning quickly, she was just in time to block a kick sent to her head by Naruto who had a large smile on his face.

Throwing a punch to her almost immediately, he disarmed her of one of her swords.

In shock, Erza attempted to jump back, but was stopped as a second Naruto appeared behind her and kicked her straight into her other arm with a loud thud making her drop her second sword.

The crowd was stunned at the display of skill they were seeing in Naruto's hand to hand combat, however Itachi and Hidan were watching with mild amusement on their faces. "Ha! Shinobi still have the upper hand over mages, even till this day!" Hidan laughed.

Grunting in annoyance, Erza summoned more swords that glowed into existence around her and prepared to fire them at Naruto. In response to this, Naruto performed a few hand seals, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** he shouted as the swords began to fly towards him. As the wind collided with Erza's swords, they blew off into the sky before falling to the ground harmlessly.

"You can use wind magic as well?" Erza asked shocked.

Naruto only laughed in response, "I can do a hell of a lot more than that!"

"**Suiton: Suishouha!" **Naruto yelled, brining his hands together as a large amount of water appeared out of thin air around him.

Erza could only prepare herself for what she could see was going to be a powerful attack.

"**Adamantine Armour!" **Erza yelled, bringing together two halves of a shield into one hand in an attempt to defend from Naruto's attack.

The water around Naruto raised up all around him before bending and launching itself at Erza as a giant wave. It hit her with great force knocking her back into a wall, pinning her down.

"**Suiton, Suiryuu****dan****no****Jutsu****!"** Naruto said performing several one handed seals.

The water left behind from his last jutsu seemed to wobble at first before a huge pillar of water burst from the surface revealing a huge dragon.

It let out an almighty roar and headed towards the tired out, and still pinned, red head.

The crowd watching held their breath as it looked like Erza was going to get thrashed.

Erza could only look as the huge dragon raged towards her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the technique to hit. It never did. Opening her eyes she saw the dragon hovering inches from her face before falling back into the water with a large splash.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Makarov said before turning back towards the guild.

"Erza." Naruto said walking up to the armoured woman as the water began to flow away setting her free. "No hard feelings?" he asked casually, offering a hand to help her up.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "No hard feelings." She replied, finally taking his hand. "It was a good fight, we will have to do one again sometime." She smiled.


End file.
